In a wireless communication system, communications between a base station and mobile users are affected by the motion of the mobile user(s) as well as the environment of the geographical coverage area. The communication link from the base station to the mobile user(s) is referred to as the Forward Link. The communication link from the mobile user(s) to the base station is referred to as the Reverse Link. The base station tracks the mobile user(s) by signals received via the Reverse Link. Degradation of the Reverse Link impacts the ability of the base station to track and communicate with mobile user(s). Degradation may be caused by shadowing, interfrequency searching, fading, blocking, monitoring, such as monitoring other systems, and other effects. When the base station loses the Reverse Link, the base station is no longer able to track the mobile user(s). Once a link is lost, recovery becomes difficult.
There is a need, therefore, for a method and apparatus for the base station to detect an anticipated loss of the Reverse Link prior to actual loss. Additionally, there is a need for a method and apparatus for a base station to adjust receiver operation upon identification of a problem.